board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Board 8's 2015 Nominations
's Guru Contest choice]] Board 8's 2015 Nominations is the complete list of games nommed by B8 for the 2015 Game Contest. The list was constructed by Angelo, who ran a topic throughout September/October to collect the nomination list of as many B8ers as possible. The final listing was tallied and posted on October 8th, just hours before the 2015 bracket came online (maybe). See Also * 2015 Total Nominations Nomination Statistics Of the 128 games that made the bracket, 118 were nominated by B8 at least once. * Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal, Kingdom Hearts II, Halo 3, Assassin's Creed II, Age of Empires II: The Age of Kings, Mario Kart 8, Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate, Jet Grind Radio, Final Fantasy IV, and Destiny were never nominated Of the 22 games B8 nominated 10 or more times, 20 made the final bracket. The 2 snubbed games were * Sonic 3 & Knuckles - 68 noms (most) * XIII - 16 noms (4th most) Nomination Totals * Board 8 cast at least one nomination for 379 different games * B8 cast a total of 1,180 nominations in 2015 * 128 B8ers sent in a nomination ballot * there were 42,222 nominations sent in site-wide, so B8 accounted for 2.79% of the total GameFAQs nominations Final Nomination Tally 68 noms: * Sonic 3 & Knuckles 21 noms: * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 + Persona 4 Golden 17 noms: * Chrono Trigger 16 noms: * Mass Effect 2 * XIII 15 noms: * Xenoblade Chronicles 14 noms: * Dark Souls 13 noms: * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater + Subsistence 12 noms: * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night * Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors * The Last of Us 11 noms: * Portal 2 * Super Mario Maker * Super Metroid * The World Ends With You 10 noms: * Chrono Cross * Final Fantasy VIII * Final Fantasy X * Final Fantasy Tactics * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trials and Tribulations * Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow/Green Version * Resident Evil 4 9 noms: * Fate/Stay Night * Final Fantasy IX * Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals * Okami * Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door * Roller Coaster Tycoon * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim 8 noms: * EarthBound * Fallout: New Vegas * Mega Man Battle Network 3 * Metroid Prime * Super Mario Bros. 3 * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time 7 noms: * Final Fantasy VI * Final Fantasy VII * League of Legends * Mario Kart 64 * Mega Man X * Tales of Symphonia * Tales of Vesperia * The Binding of Isaac + The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth * The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds * We Love Katamari 6 noms: * Banjo-Kazooie * Batman: Arkham City * Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped * Fire Emblem (GBA) * GoldenEye 007(1997) * Half-Life 2 * Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft * Life is Strange * Metal Gear Solid 2 * Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance * NIER * Shovel Knight * South Park: The Stick of Truth * Super Smash Bros. (N64) * Super Smash Bros. Melee * Super Mario World * Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U * The Beatles: Rock Band * The Walking Dead: A Telltale Games Series * Uncharted 2: Among Thieves * World of Warcraft 5 noms: * Final Fantasy Record Keeper * FTL: Faster Than Light * Heroes of Might and Magic III Complete * Shadow of the Colossus * Silent Hill 2 * Spec Ops: The Line * Starcraft * Super Mario 64 * Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars 4 noms: * Crusader Kings II * Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening / Special Edition * Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest * Dragon Age: Origins * Elite Beat Agents * Fallout 3 * Metal Gear Solid * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain * Pokemon Snap * Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal Version * Secret of Mana * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona3 + FES * Sid Meier's Civilization V * Skies of Arcadia * Splatoon * Spyro the Dragon * Street Fighter II * Streets of Rage II * Team Fortress 2 * Tetris * The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky * Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne * Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra 3 noms: * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn * Balloon Fight * Bastion * BioShock * Deadly Premonition * Diablo II * Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King * Fire Emblem: Awakening * Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance * Frog Fractions * Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective * Goat Simulator * Haunting Ground * Kirby's Return to Dreamland * Perfect Dark * Pokemon Black/White Version 2 * Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Version * Recettear: An Item Shop's Tale * Red Dead Redemption * Rocket League * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Spelunky * Star Ocean: The Second Story * Suikoden II * Super Mario Galaxy * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Tales of the Abyss * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Xenogears * Zoombinis Logical Journey / Logical Journey of the Zoombinis 2 noms: * .hack//G.U. vol. 3//Redemption * Animal Crossing: New Leaf * Barkley, Shut Up and Jam: Gaiden, Chapter 1 of the Hoopz Barkley SaGa * BioShock Infinite * Bloodborne * Breath of Fire III * Call of Duty: Black Ops II * Castlevania: Lords of Shadow * Counter-Strike [ Global Offensive] * Crash Team Racing * Dark Cloud 2 * Deus Ex: Human Revolution * Doom (1993) * Dota 2 * Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto V * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Grim Fandango * Half-Life * Katawa Shoujo * MVP Baseball 2005 * Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story * Mario Kart Wii * Mass Effect 3 * Mega Man 2 * Mega Man 3 * Mega Man X4 * Metal Gear Solid 4:Guns of the Patriots * Metroid Fusion * Mischief Makers * Octodad: Dadliest Catch * Ogre Battle 64 * Pac-Man (Championship Edition DX) * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney * Planescape: Torment * Pokemon X/Y * Psychonauts * Rayman Legends * Resident Evil * Resident Evil 2 * Shenmue II * Sonic Adventure 2 * SoulCalibur II * Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! * Star Fox 64 * Star Wars: TIE Fighter * Suikoden V * Super Mario Bros * Super Meat Boy * Tekken 3 * Terraria * Time Splitters 2 * The Legend of Zelda * The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt * Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call * Twisted Metal 2 * Wasteland 2 * Undertale * Yakuza 2 * Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward * Zombies Ate My Neighbors 1 nom: * .hack//G.U. vol. 1//Rebirth * .hack//G.U. vol. 2//Reminisce * 2002 FIFA World Cup * Advance Wars * Advance Wars: Dual Strike * Angband * Arc the Lad Twilight of the Spirits * Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star * Ar tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica * Awesomenauts * Balloon Fight * Bayonetta * Bayonetta 2 * Big Rigs: Over The Road Racing * Borderlands * Borderlands 2 * Brave Fencer Musashi * Brigandine * Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons * Bully * Call of Duty 2 * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare * Candy Crush Saga * Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow * Cave Story * Chester * Chuckie Egg (1983) * Clash of Clans * Claw * Command & Conquer * Contra * Cool Spot * Cory in the House (DS) * Croc: Legend of the Gobbos * Crypt of the NecroDancer * Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair * Danganronpa: Trigger Happy HavocRemove * Darkstalkers3 * Demon's Souls * Descent: Freespace - The Great War * Dino Crisis * Disgaea * Dishonored * Dissidia 012: Duodecim Final Fantasy * Dragon Ball: Xenoverse * Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King * Dragon Warrior Monsters * Drakengard * Dynasty Warriors 3 * Elder Scrolls 4:Oblivion * Elite * flower * Fable II * Fat Princess * Final Fantasy * Final Fantasy IV: The After Years * Final Fantasy XII * Final Fantasy XIII * Final Fantasy XIV Online: A Realm Reborn * Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn * Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu * Flappy Bird * FreeSpace 2 * Front Mission 3 * Gears of War 2 * Golden Sun * Golden Sun: The Lost Age * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Grandia * Guild Wars 2 * Guitar Hero 5 * Gunstar Heroes * Halo: Combat Evolved * Heavy Rain * Higurashi When They Cry * Hitman: Blood Money * Jet Set Radio Future * Journey * Katamari Damacy * Kingdom Hearts * Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards * Kirby Super Star * Kirby's Epic Yarn * LEGO Marvel Superheroes * LIMBO * Legend of Legaia * Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening * LittleBigPlanet * Luigi's Mansion * Maniac Mansion: Day of the Tentacle * Mario Party 2 * Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds * Mass Effect * Mega Man 9 * Mega Man Battle Network 2 * Mega Man Legends * Minecraft * Monster Rancher Advance * Mortal Kombat II * Mortal Kombat X * Mother 3 * Myst * Ninja Gaiden (2004)Remove * Ninjabread Man * Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch * Oregon Trail * Oregon Trail II * Panzer Dragoon Saga * Paper Mario * Persona 4 Arena Ultimax * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies * Pikmin 2 * Plague Inc. * Pokemon Black/White Version * Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver Version * Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers * Pokemon Puzzle League * Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald Version * Portal * Puyo Pop * QP Shooting-Dangerous!! * Quake II * Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time * Resident Evil Code Veronica X * Rhythm Heaven Fever * Rise of Nations:Gold Edition * Rule of Rose * SWAT 2 * SaGa Frontier * Saints Row 2 * Saints Row: The Third * School Idol Festival * Seiken Densetsu 3 * Shadow Hearts: Covenant * Shadow of the Colossus * Shenmue * Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor * Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne * Shining Force * Shining Force II * Shining Soul II * Sid Meier's Civilization IV * Silent Hill 3 * Sly 2: Band of Thieves * Solitaire * Sonic generations * SoulCalibur IV * Star Control II * Star Trek: Birth of the Federation * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords * Streets of Rage * Suikoden * Suikoden III * Super Mario 3D World * Super Munchers * Superman 64 * Tales of Destiny * The Legend of Dragoon * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * The Sims * The Sims 3 * The Stanley Parable * The Walking Dead: Season Two - A Telltale Games Series * Time Splitters: Future Perfect * ToeJam & Earl * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater * Total Extreme Wrestling 2010 * Touhou Eiyashou: Imperishable Night * Touhou Fumaroku: The Story of Eastern Wonderland * Transistor * Ultima IV: Quest of the Avatar * Ultra Street Fighter IV * Uncharted3:Drake'sDeception * Unreal Tournament * Valkyria Chronicles * Valkyrie Profile * Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines * Wario Land 3 * WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! * Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? * Where's Waldo (NES) * Ys IV: The Dawn of Ys Category:GameFAQs Contests Category:Board 8